See who kills who
by RBAlways423
Summary: Un caso de amor, aventura, descubrimientos, romance y reconciliaciones


Escena 1

El verano vaya estación para sentir que explotas por dentro a causa de la rabia, lo más extraño y estúpido de todo es que el sudor me recuerda ciertas escenas súbditas de tono en la que no me importaba que brotara a montones mezclados con los de mi escritor preferido, mi hombre, mi todo. La combustión es tan intensa que al verlo merodeando por la comisaría esquivandome con orgullo me entran unas ganas de agarrarlo por esa camisa roja para demostrarle cuanto le extraño, igual me daría utilizar la sala de interrogación, el cuarto de limpieza, el salón de los archivos perdidos, el elevador, de todos modos ya todos esos lugares conocen bien nuestras andanzas. El engreído, yo soberbia, que par de idiotas a los que les gana una tontería antes que una necesidad. Yo siempre supe que tendríamos nuestros encuentros, somos diferentes, y a la vez tan iguales que cuesta digamos que un poco dejar las cosas al azar. Parecemos dos adolescentes rencorosos que no se pueden sentar a discutir las cosas abiertamente, todavía espero una explicación de por qué motivo y por qué razón se ofreció a utilizar sus encantos para sacarle información a una sospechosa, luego me viene con el cuento de que Gates se lo ordenó personalmente, que baldé de agua fría se derramó en mi cabeza, cuando lo vi en aquella fiesta con esa fulana en brazos, sonriendo a la prensa, cosas que conmigo no puede hacer en público. Yo se que no hizo nada confío demasiado en él, pondría mis manos en el fuego por su nombre como no lo haría por nadie, pero me puse muy celosa y discutimos, ahora precisamente nadie quiere dar el primer paso. Lo más chistoso es que tengo un calentón, que no se yo si lo estoy disimulando del todo, y ningún caso que atender ya saben donde viaja mi mente si no estoy ocupada, concretamente hasta su piel, sus manos inmensas que me llenan de satisfacción

E- Beckett- grita al verme absorta en mis pensamientos

B- Que quieres Javi... no es un buen momento- respondo inmediatamente

E- A lo mejor no... pero Gates quiere verte... dice que tiene una misión para ti... Castle ya esta en la oficina esperándote... creo que esta vez nos vamos de viaje todos me ha dicho que le avise a Lannie... bueno todos menos Ryan que ahora tiene familia... Dice que solo confía en nosotros- explica

B- Vamos lo que me faltaba... por qué nunca me tocan los casos normales- me quejo

E- Será porque te gustan los raros igual que al escritor de tus sueños- se burla

B- Javi no tienen ninguna pinta de gracioso... además no se me olvida quien estaba con Castle en esa misión tan vergonzosa- replico enfadada al recordar brevemente los hechos

E- Ya... mejor me voy a lo mío- hace una mueca

Escena 2

Entro a la oficina de Gates...

B- Señor... quería verme- me expreso con respeto sin siquiera mirar a mi compañero

G- Si Beckett siéntese por favor... Necesito consultarle algo muy importante... Resulta que uno de los nuestros fue asesinado... Mientras estaba investigando cosas ilegales en un hotel misterioso de Italia... He estado repasando el expediente y resulta que han ocurrido muchos asesinatos allí, como queda muy alejado de la ciudad la policía ni se molesta en llegar a investigar... He hablado con mis superiores y me han pedido encarecidamente que le otorgue esta misión a usted y a ese escritor tan astuto que le hace sombra... Con estas mismas palabras... Por supuesto

B- Señor... Pero...

G- Pero nada Beckett usted es la indicada... No tiene familia ni obligaciones... Además si alguien tiene que ser la famosa modelo pareja de Richard Castle no se me ocurre otra que usted... Con esa química que tienen no les será muy difícil disimular... Hágame el favor y vaya a empacar... Nos mantendremos en contacto

B- Ya... Que remedió- me quejo muy bajito mirando hasta donde esta sentado

G- Perdone- dice con curiosidad

B- Nada señor... Encantada de que confié en mi para el trabajo- contesto en tono hipócrita

G- Solo espero que tu y el escritor no se distraigan haciendo otras cosas- menciona con mala intención

Escena 3

En el aéreopuerto...

C- Por que me miras así- se incomoda con mi desdén

B- No te puedo mirar- respondo con rabia

C- Yo creo que en el concepto " no quiero verte" entra un poco en esta materia... Pero tu sabrás... Tu fuiste quien lo dijiste- menciona molesto

B- Tu y tus conceptos te crees muy listo pero no lo eres... Además no te importó mucho mi frase mientras seguías asistiendo a la comisaría como siempre... Incluso dejando un café sobre mi mesa cuando creías que nadie te miraba- le recuerdo para defenderme

C- Que quieres que te diga... No puedo vivir sin verte- me mira fijamente y me quiero morir de felicidad con sus palabras

B- Ya... Pero que fácil se te olvida eso en ocasiones- sostengo derretida ante las pupilas de mi atractivo novio aunque queriendo escapar para no flaquear

C- No te voy a rogar Beckett... No te equivoques te amo más que nada... Pero no he cometido ningún error solo seguía órdenes...me entiendes... Cuantas veces tengo que explicártelo- exclama con decisión

B- Quiero matarte sabes- digo irritada ante su indiferencia... Dejó bien claro que no va a luchar

C- Ya lo estas haciendo- responde observándome de pies a cabeza

B- De que hablas- afirmo confundida

C- Con ese vestido corto... Blanco... Pareces un ángel... Yo necesito tocarte... Me estas torturando y me estoy empezando a arrepentir de aceptar esta misión- explica con un nudo en la garganta

B- Rick... Te apetece una tregua antes de que salga el avión- le propongo ardiendo de deseo

C- De que hablas- ahora es el quien se confunde

B- Sígueme casi no tenemos tiempo- le ordeno

Escena 4

Encuentro un cuarto de almacenamiento cuando el llega lo empujo hacia dentro y bloqueo la puerta

C- No te endiendo... Nunca lo haré y no me importa- dice atentamente

B- Ssshhhsh... Sólo han pasado dos días desde la última vez y yo siento que fueron siglos... Te deseo Richard Castle... Necesito que me folles ahora mismo y que me llenes este vacío que siento y solo tu puedes llenar- le susurro en el oído

Su rostro parece el de un diablo, rojo de sensualidad, no puedo explicarlo pero me acecha como si quisiera devorarme entera... Me achicharra la anticipación, no me toca pero estoy a punto de venirme solo con la lujuria que desprenden sus retinas, no se en que momento me baja el vestido y me quedo en bragas frente a el... " pechos descubiertos Kate" gime en mi cuello... Le quito su sudadera urgentemente... No nos tocamos todavía y yo ya tiemblo desesperada... Este hombre me mata... Se agacha un poco para comerme los senos con el hambre de siempre... Yo me lamento entre suspiros... Es muy despiadado con sus labios y sus dientes pero me encanta que sea así... Que me demueste lo que me extraña como yo le hecho de menos cada vez que me falta... Me muerdo los labios para no gritar y el sonríe con malicia... " te gusta Kate... te gusta " ... " mucho... mucho" le respondo apenas sin poder hablar. Ahora se agacha y me quita la última prenda... Estoy tan mojada como de costumbre... O aún más... Ronronea con orgullo... Me pasa la legua de principio a fin barriendome todos los líquidos con su boca poseída por vete tu a saber que demonio... Sube para besarme impetuosamente y me clava tres dedos de una vez sin preguntar... Yo grito fuertemente y el me tapa la boca para que nadie me escuche... Se mueve ágilmente dentro de mi... Que rico se siente sus dedos rozándome las entrañas... Y me mira... No deja de mirarme y eso me hace caer... Me derrumbo allí aún con su mano en mi... Me recupero y le bajó el pantalón... Gracias a dios que opto por venir deportivamente porque no se sí yo hubiera tenido la agilidad de desabrochar un cinturón con semejante orgasmo que acababa de tener... Su miembro esta rígido... recto... se lo toco atormentada... Es tan enorme... No puedo creer que cabe dentro de mi... " no tenemos mucho tiempo" me recuerda... Se coloca en mi entrada... me muerde el labio y me atraviesa sin piedad hasta el núcleo de mi sexo... Apuñalando mi punto g como tantas veces... Coloca sus labios en los míos y mis quejidos se estampan en su boca... Acto seguido se mueve dominante... follandome severamente... Me penetra una y otra vez muy duro... Estoy a punto de romperme no puedo más... Mi sexo vibra con sus envestidas y una corriente eléctrica me desgarra la sangre... mi clímax choca con el suyo y nuestros fluidos revueltos se quedan a vivir en mi.

B- Ganarías una fortuna si te dedicarás a esto- le digo con la respiración en mal estado

C- Yo solo disfruto haciéndolo contigo... Aunque te cueste tanto creerlo- contesta

B- No empieces a discutir y vístete que nos deben estar esperando- le pido para evadir un poco mi responsabilidad

C- Y en entonces esto que fue un polvo de reconciliación o un pasatiempo para matar las ganas- menciona con orgullo

B- A veces odió cuando hablas y lo arruinas todo- menciono abandonando en lugar

Escena 5

Lannie se cruza conmigo

L- Hey te estaba buscando- informa deteniéndome

B- Estaba ehh... olvídalo- afirmo sin poder encontrar las excusas con la molestia que traía difícil

L- Echando un buen polvo con el escritor- termina por mi

B- Déjalo Lannie no quiero hablar de ello- le ruego

L- Hay que ve lo satisfecha que te deja chica... después te empeñas en estar sin el... pero si no puedes- sonríe

B- Muy graciosa vámonos- le ordeno

L- No vas esperar que salga o lo dejaste en muy malas condiciones- bromea

Rick sale muy campante nos ve conversando... Se acerca... Saluda a Lannie... Me ignora y busca a Esposito

L- La reconciliación más corta de la historias- sospecha

B- Sabe hacer muchas cosas buenas con la boca... Pero cuando habla quisiera matarlo- confiesa

L- Veremos quien mata a quien


End file.
